Super Quant
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Super Quant" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Super Quant" ( Chōryō) is an archetype debuting in Booster SP: Wing Raiders. The archetype contains two sub-archetypes, "Super Quantum", and "Super Quantal Mech Beast". Design The "Super Quant" archetype is based on the Super Sentai/''Power Rangers'' series. The Main Deck monsters are based on the Rangers, while the Xyz Monsters are based on the Zords, the giant robots they pilot. Membros Etimologia The name of this archetype is a word play. While 超量 is not a Japanese word itself (the kanji individually mean "super"/"over-" and "amount"), it is the Chinese word for "excess", and is the Chinese name for Xyz Monsters. Furthermore, with the Main Deck monsters called "Layers", the names of the archetype's cards can also imply a play on "Over Layer(s)" - or, more precisely, a reference to Overlay. So, the Japanese kanji may make a reference to how this archetype is centered about colossal robots, while the Chinese meaning seems to make a play with "Xyz"/"Overlay". Estilo De Jogo Their playstyle is based around enabling quick Xyz Summons of "Super Quantal Mech Beast" Xyz Monsters without needing to have two monsters already on-field beforehand. Instead, the Field Spell Card "Super Quantal Mech Ship Magnacarrier" lets the player Xyz Summon a "Mecha Beast" using just one "Super Quantum" monster on-field as Xyz Material. "Magnacarrier" is also essential in Xyz Summoning the archetype's strongest monster, "Super Quantal Mech King Great Magnus", by using three different "Mecha Beasts" —on the field or in the Graveyard— as its Xyz Materials. Beyond this, each of the Main Deck "Super Quant" monsters have effects to fetch out other "Super Quant" cards from the Deck or Graveyard, thus maintaining card advantage and making quick, repeated Xyz Summons easily. Alternatively, the strategy of using "Super Quantal Mech King Great Magnus" as one's win condition can easily be achieved in a Railway Deck with the simple addition of "Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force". Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Super Quantal Fairy Alphan * Super Quantum Blue Layer * Super Quantum Green Layer * Super Quantum Red Layer * Performage Hat Tricker * Overlay Booster * Star Drawing * Summoner Monk * Volcanic Shell Monstros Pêndulo * Dragodies, the Empowered Warrior * Dragonox, the Empowered Warrior Monstros Reguladores * Ghost Ogre & Snow Rabbit Monstros Xyz * Super Quantal Mech Beast Aeroboros * Super Quantal Mech Beast Grampulse * Super Quantal Mech Beast Magnaliger * Super Quantal Mech King Great Magnus * Artifact Durendal * Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger * Number 61: Volcasaurus * Tiras, Keeper of Genesis Monstros Sincro * Level 4, 6, 7, 8 Synchro Monsters Monstros de Fusão * Invoked Raidjin * Sea Monster of Theseus * Panzer Dragon * Elder Entity Norden Magias * Super Quantal Alphan Spike * Super Quantal Mech Ship Magnacarrier * Emergency Teleport * Generation Force * Message in a Bottle * Instant Fusion * One for One * Overlay Regen * Reasoning * Stoic Challenge * Terraforming * Xyz Burst * Xyz Double Back * Xyz Revenge * Xyz Territory * Xyz Unit Armadilhas * Super Quantal Mech Sword - Magnaslayer * Call of the Haunted * Hi-Five the Sky * Xyz Reborn * Xyz Reflect * Xyz Soul * Xyz Xtreme !! Deck Oficial Official Super Quant Deck Monstros de Efeito * Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss * Mystic Tomato * Nefarious Archfiend Eater of Nefariousness * Obelisk the Tormentor * Sangan * Scarm, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss * Slifer the Sky Dragon * Super Quantal Fairy Alphan x3 * Super Quantum Blue Layer x3 * Super Quantum Green Layer x2 * Super Quantum Red Layer x2 * The Winged Dragon of Ra - Immortal Phoenix * The Winged Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode * The Winged Dragon of Ra * Tour Guide From the Underworld * Yubel * Yubel - Terror Incarnate * Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare Monstros Reguladores * Buten Monstros de Fusão * Dante, Pilgrim of the Burning Abyss Monstros Sincro * Ancient Fairy Dragon * PSY-Framelord Omega * Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier Monstros Xyz * Beatrice, Lady of the Eternal * Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss * Full Armored Black Ray Lancer * Super Quantal Mech Beast Aeroboros x2 * Super Quantal Mech Beast Grampulse x2 * Super Quantal Mech King Great Magnus * Super Quantal Mech Beast Magnaliger x2 Magias * Dark Hole * Emergency Teleport * Harpie's Feather Duster * Monster Reborn * Mound of the Bound Creator x2 * One for One * Pot of Avarice * Ritual Sanctuary x2 * Soul Charge * Super Quantal Mech Ship Magnacarrier x2 * Terraforming * Twin Twisters Armadilhas * Breakthrough Skill * Call of the Haunted x3 * Limit Reverse x3 * Rise to Full Height * Super Quantal Mech Sword - Magnaslayer Fraquezas * Lose 1 Turn will slow down your opponent, much like most decks involving Special Summons. Trivia * Going up through the "Mech Beasts" by Rank, each one has 400 more ATK and 400 less DEF than the previous one. This results in each of them having the sum ATK and DEF equal to 4600. Categoria:Arquétipos